¡Hora de Amor!
by AdventureTimeWithPaw
Summary: Hora de aven... Digo... ¡Hora de Amor! Asi es porque en esta historia Finn se divierte mucho con Marceline la chica Vampiro... Pero al parecer a la Dulce Princesa no le agrada la idea ya que ella esta enamorada de finn ¿Con quién decidirá estar Finn?... Adventuretimewithus.
1. Un día sin sientido

**__**Saludo: _Hola a todos, Bueno esta es una historia que traigo porque a mi me encanta hora de aventura y pues decidi hacer una sobre un romance entre Marceline & Finn asi que espero & Les guste 8D_

Disclaimer: _Hora de Aventura con Finn & Jake no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes_

_(N/A):_ **Cuando vean oracion en negrita es porque es narración del personaje**

_**Cuando sea Negrita cursiva es porque es narracion General**_

_Cuando sea Subrayada es porque alguien pensó esa __oración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Era un día soleado en el que los pajaritos cantaban… El sol despertaba y Jake… Molestaba con sus estruendosos ronquidos, ya que el no es muy ''Madrugador'' Que digamos, el es un perro muy perezoso, así que Finn decidió levantarlo de la manera más tierna para que su mejor amigo ya antes mencionado Jake no fuera a enfadarse<strong>_

Jake… Amigo despierta.- **Mencionó Finn por lo cual no funcionó, así que decidió tratar de nuevo **– A ver qué bonito perrito… Ya levántese Flojito… A ver una sonrisita.- **Lo único que provoco fue que Jake solamente agitara por unos momentos su patita.**

Bueno ¿Qué te pasa amigo que no quiere reaccionar?, ¿Sera que estás enfermo?-** Dijo Finn Pero Jake se dio cuenta de que lo estaba preocupando así que decidió explicarle.**

Amigo… Estoy bien, No deberías preocuparte… Es que ayer me comí unos tacos mexicanos y todavía me duele la panchita…- **Menciono Jake con tono triste**

Haa… Debiste haber empezado por ahí… Toma Con esto te sentirás mejor pero tardara el efecto.- **Dijo Finn en lo que tomaba un frasco con unos gomigusanos que al parecer eran laxantes**

Oye chico, Si me como esto no dejare de hacer popis hasta año nuevo…- **Dijo Jake con angustia en su cara**

Hay no seas bebe y comételos.- **Añadió Finn mientras se asomaba por la ventana y miraba una sombra**

¿Qué es eso de allá? – **Pregunto Jake mientras comía sus gomigusanos**

Es Marceline… Ayer me pregunto que si queríamos ir de Picnic con ella pero al parecer tendremos quedarnos.- **Dijo Finn no tan emocionado**

¿Tendremos? ¿Quedarnos?, Me suena a manada… Ni creas que te quedaras aquí, Ve a divertirte chico, Te lo mereces.-

¿Enserio?- **Dijo Finn con una sonrisota más o menos así (****)**

Pero claro que si, ósea aloh.- **Dijo Jake con un tono gracioso**

_**Alguien llamaba a la puerta pero cuando Finn se acerco a abrir Marceline lo tomo por sorpresa y entro desde la ventana estirándose para abrazar a sus 2 grandes amigos, Finn se sonrojo por el abrazo que había recibido de ella**_

Hola mis queridísimos amigos… ¿Como están?- **Dijo la chica con el nombre de Marceline**

Pues…- **Fue interrumpido Jake**

¿Están listos? – **Pregunto con mucha emoción Marceline**

Pues veras, Jake se siente un poco mal porque ayer ceno unos tacos mexicanos y no puede ir.- **Menciono Fin Triste** – Bueno no un poco… Si no mucho.

Haa, Es una lástima porque yo ya había pasado por los 3 boletos para que después de que comiéramos fuéramos a ''Escala y Gana'' y ahora solo utilizaremos 2.- **Dijo Marceline contenta porque iría con el chico que ama **– Parece que iremos solo tú y yo.

De acuerdo vamos no puedo esperar.- **Dijo Finn con anticipación** – Espero que te alivies amigo

Igual yo, Cuídate Jake.- **Dijo Marceline despidiéndose de la mano al igual que su acompañante Finn.**

_**Se encontraban caminando por el campo para ir a almorzar, Finn alcanzo a ver algo, Miro una bonita cesta encima de un hermoso mantel rojo con cuadritos blancos el cual era adornado por unas flores y platos.**_

¡Valla! Si que te esmeraste.- **Dijo Finn sentándose.**

Claro, Eres mi mejor amigo, así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacer una comida con mis 2 mejores amigos? pero al pareces solo compartiré este momento con 1_**.- **_**Dijo Marceline mientras hacia un gesto un poco deprimido pero por dentro estaba demasiado feliz.**

Hay, No te preocupes él se pondrá bien.- **Dijo mientras abrazaba a Marceline lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ella**

Hola chicos que hacen.- **Pregunto una chica de cabello rosa que venía muy feliz hacia ellos pero no tanto al ver el abrazo que habían creado**

_Mátenme_.- **pensó la chica pelinegra al mirar que se acercaba su mayor enemiga**

Hola Dulce Princesa, Nada solamente veníamos a almorzar pero llegaste tarde… ya nos acabamos todo… Oye ¿quieres venir con Marceline y con migo a "Escala y Gana"? Es que se suponía que Jake vendría con nosotros pero se enfermo así que… ¿Vienes? – **Pregunto el chico interesado**

* * *

><p><strong>¿ Les gusto? Me alegro :3<strong>

**¿ No les gusto? Me vale :D**

**Como sea... Esperen la conti... & Recuerden... Que para mi sus Reviews son el alimento para mis Fic's :) **


	2. Sus preferencias

Hola Gente! Bueno pues aqui la conti jejeje... Pero pues bueno aqui inclui a mi O'C llamada Molly jeje osea la hermana de Marceline pero pues bueno no olviden comentar jejejej

Finn: Te odio :C

Yo: ¿¡Que! ¿¡PORQUE!

Finn: Porque me hiciste quedar mal con Marceline TT_TT

Yo: Descuida todo se pondra bien C:

Finn: Genial

Yo: O talvez no muahahaha...

DISCLAIMER: Hora de Aventura con Finn & Jake no me pertenece ni sus personajes

**RECUERDA!**

_(N/A):_ **Cuando vean oracion en negrita es porque es narración del personaje**

_**Cuando sea Negrita cursiva es porque es narracion General**_

_Cuando sea Subrayada cursiva es porque alguien pensó esa __oración_

* * *

><p>Así que… ¿Vienes o no? – <strong>Pregunto Finn contento.<strong>

_Di que no, que no, que no, que no_….- **Pensó Marceline mientras entrecerraba los ojos.**

Claro, Sera divertido.- **Dijo la princesa Dulce cuando recibió una mirada asesina de Marceline** – A menos que… A Marceline no le parezca buena idea….- **Dijo de nuevo la Princesa Dulce mientras su gesto cambiaba a deprimido.**

Pero claro que me parece buena idea pero… Recordé que deje mis papas en la cocina y no quiero que mi papi vuelva a comérselas así que mejor vallan ustedes…- **Marceline deseaba tanto ir con Finn, Pero ella pensaba que era mejor no ir ya que no quería pasar ni un segundo con la Princesa Dulce.**

Pero Marceline… no te vayas… Si quieres yo te compro unas pap….- **Fue interrumpido Finn por una chica de cabello rosa.**

¿Acaso no escuchaste? Quiere comer sus papas, Se hace tarde, Vámonos.- **Dijo la Princesa Dulce jalando a Finn del brazo para anticiparlo más.**

_**Marceline caminaba directo a su casa… Sola… Aburrida, deseando estar en este momento con la persona que más amaba en el mundo… Sus papitas, No es cierto (N/A: XD)… A Finn. Llego a su casa y miro que su papa ya se había tragado las papitas que ella había comprado, Su padre se encontraba observándola, Con mirada de terror ya que tenía miedo de que su hija se enfureciera ya que se comió sus papitas… Pero no fue así, Marceline solo dio un suspiro y decidió lanzarle una mirada a su papa de "**__**No importa puedo comprar otras**__**", El gesto de su padre era de 'Estado en Shock' No podía creer que su hija no se haya enfurecido por comer sus papitas… Sus queridísimas y sabrosas papitas así que decidió seguirla… Ella había subido a su habitación.**_

Hija… ¿Estás bien? Te noto cambiada.- **Dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ella.**

Si papa… Solo quiero estar sola por favor…- **Dijo Marceline mientras se tiraba a su cama.**

De acuerdo… Pero si un chico trato de toca….-

ADIOS.- **dijo Marceline en volumen alto pero no gritando mientras sacaba empujando a su papa de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe.**

_**Marceline volvió a tirarse a la cama, ella no quería pensar nada, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que estarían haciendo Finn y la Princesa Dulce en este momento.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Qué divertido!, ¿Qué estaría haciendo…?- **Fue interrumpido Finn por La Princesa Dulce**

¿Quién? ¿Marceline? ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en ella un momento y concentrarte en nosotros? – **Se quejo la princesa mientras que por ****error****, su pie resbaló y casi caía pero Finn la sujeto.**

Jake… Recuerda que el está enfermo… ¿Cuál es tu problema con Marceline? Se nota que no se llevan.- **Dijo Finn siendo sincero ya que estaba cansado del comportamiento que se tenían ellas 2.**

No puedo decírtelo.- **Dijo la Princesa Dulce mientras bajaba del juego y se arreglaba**

¿Por qué no? – **Dijo Finn matándose de curiosidad** – Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marceline, Deja de ser tan tonta… Mejor ve y averigua que están haciendo…- **Pensó Marceline, Después de ese pensamiento ella tomo un labial rojo (Su color favorito) y lo uso en sus labios para hacerlos ver más sexys, Se arreglo su cabello e iba a salir por la ventana hasta que….**

¿A dónde vas? – **Pregunto Molly seria **(N/A: Mi O.C ósea la hermana de Marceline)

Con Finn, Vigila que mi papa no se coma las papas que acabo de comprar.- **Dijo Marceline **

.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime.- **Seguía y seguía Finn**

Finn… Necesito preguntarte algo…- **Dijo la princesa sentada a un lado de el**

¿Si Dulce Princesa? ¿Qué pasa? – **Comento Finn con toda la calma**

Escucha… Tú eres mi mejor amigo… Así que… ¿Yo soy tu mejor amiga? – **Pregunto la chica dulce sonriendo**

_**De pronto, los momentos que paso Finn con Marceline llegaron a su mente, Recordó cuando ella saco a Jake y a él de su casa y ahí empezó su amistad, Recuerda los sustos, Chistes y la canción del momento **_**"Papi te comiste mis papas" P**_**ero recordó algo que nunca olvidaría… y sucedió esta misma tarde, y fue cuando Marceline dijo:**_Claro, Eres mi mejor amigo, así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacer una comida con mis 2 mejores amigos? pero al parecer solo compartiré este momento con 1 .

Princesa Dulce… Tu sabes que la única persona a la que yo acurro si algo pasa es a… M…-** Fue de nuevo interrumpido Finn**

¿A mí? – **Dijo contenta la Princesa Dulce**

¿A ella? – **Dijo Marceline saliendo de un rincón oscuro donde ella escuchaba todo. **

* * *

><p>Yo: ¿A ella? ¬_¬U<p>

Finn: Pues... Esque TU...

BUENO NO SE PIERDAN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE! Y NO OLVIDEN QUE SUS **REVIEWS SON ALIMENTO PARA MIS FIC'S**


	3. Love or Friendship?

Hola a todos! Bueno me alegra volver a FF, Ya que no podia por las tareas y asi pero pues aqui les traigo el Cap 3 Se que no es mucho pero pues algo es algo :3

Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn & Jake - Me pertenecerá cuando Todos los hombres del planeta le dejen de llamar Gay a Justin Bieber :)

Aaaaa ¡Que pashu! ¡Porque me pasa esto a mí!...-Se pregunto Finn nervioso

Ósea que todo lo que hemos compartido fue... "Cualquier cosa"- Menciono enojada Marceline

N…-

Si.- Dijo en un rayo de luz la Princesa Dulce:

TUUU CALLATE.-Le grito Marceline

Obligameeeeeee!- la reto la Princesa Dulce:

Chicas, Chicas, Tranquilas.- Dijo Finn tratando de calmarlas

Deberás escoger a una.- Dijo de brazos cruzados la chica vampiro

¿Qué dices Marceline? – pregunto angustiado Finn:

¿A quién elijes? – Lo apuro la Princesa Dulce

Oigan ni que nos fuéramos a casar ¬¬... Pero bueno... elijo a... MARCELINE-

¡Ha! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Sí! ¿¡Que tal eso Niña chicle! – Dijo Marceline en tono de burla y a la vez de victoria

¡Es Dulce no chicle!-

Pero también elijo a Princesa Chicle.- Dijo Finn

¡Dulce!.- Gritó la princesa

Está bien está Bien… Golosina.- Dijo Finn en burla

Finn…- Dijo un poco decepcionada Marceline

Marceline… Ustedes 2 son mis amigas… No podría dejarlas nunca A NINGUNA ASI QUE DEBERAN ESTAR JUNTAS PORQUE SI QUIEREN MI AMISTAD, TENDRAN QUE SER AMIGAS.- Aclaro Finn

Entonces creo que tendrás que olvidarte de nosotras.- Dijo la Princesa Dulce

¿Enserio Princesa?- Dijo Finn

Más que segura.- Menciono la princesa de brazos cruzados

De mi no.- Dijo Marceline ya que fue un buen momento para ser lambiscona

¿¡Que! – Dijo la princesa asustada

Ya me escuchaste, tal vez a ti no te importe su amistad pero a mi si.- Dijo Marceline

Ni quien quisiera su amistad.- Dijo la princesa mientras se marchaba

Yo la quiero.- Dijo de nuevo la reina Vampiro

Sabía que no me equivoque.- dijo Finn tomando de la mano a Marceline

¿Equivocarte en qué? – Pregunto Marceline

En escoger a mi amiga…que es la chica que quiero amar.-

* * *

><p>5Mentarios... Se que yo lo escribí pero... Todavia no me la creo *o*<p>

CatWilliams~


	4. Noche perturbadora

Hi everybody! e.e Okkk noo xddd Bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo fic que esta INNTEREESANTISIMOO! C:

Dora Dora Dora la exploradoraaaa!... Se tira un pedo & se le atora! LOOOOOOOOL

DISCLAIMER: Adventure time with Finn & Jake

* * *

><p>Hayayayayayaaaaaay que está ocurriendo aquí.- <strong>Dijo Jake mientras hacía cara de pervertido<strong>

¡Nada! ¡Nadita de nada! _Maaaaataaaameeee Dios de las Grandes Donas_.- **Pensó Finn**

Bueno… Me voy, Si no mi Padre se comerá mis papas… y las acabo de comprar, Aparte debo ir con mi Hermana Molly (O'C o sea yo jeje) – **Dijo Marceline acercándose para darle un pequeño beso a Finn en sus Mejillas que por cierto parecían dos tomatitos rojos, Los cuales les encantaba a Marceline**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué tuviste que Llegar? ¡Ya le había dicho a Marceline lo que siento por ella! – **Le grito Finn a Jake**

¿Y porque yo no sabía nada de eso? ¿Eh eh eh? – **Le reclamo Jake a Finn**

Eshteeee… Porque me daba penita.- **Dijo Finn muy apenado**

Pues si compadrito, Pero pensé que nos contábamos todo.- Dijo **Jake con una cara más o menos así 7.7**

Pues si pero tuve el presentimiento de que si te decía me ibas a dar lata.-

De acuerdo… Sacare mi Celular y are una llamada.- **Dijo Jake mientras veía su agenda telefónica**

Ummm…Doug, Tood, Jerry, Dennis, Reggie, Peter, George, Larry, Chucho, José, Jacinto, Héctor Emmanuel, Numero Desconocido, Juanes de Los Tacos, Los hermanos Voladores, Locatel, Peter Punk, Tiffany...- **Dijo Jake mientras buscaba a un contacto importante, Pero se dio cuenta que Finn lo estaba observando**

¿Me permites? ¬¬.- **Dijo Jake mientras escondía su Celular, Finn decidió ir a cepillarse los Dientes **– Bueno… Molly Parker, Marshall Lee, Cake . … Marceline…Llamar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este joven héroe necesita un baño… Ha... Si… eso se siente bien…-

Hola Finn.- **Dijo Marceline**

.- **Grito Finn mientras salía de la bañera y tomaba una toalla.**

Jajajajajaj, ¿Cómo te va? – **Dijo Marceline flotando**

No inventes Marceline… ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – **Dijo Finn**

Jake me llamo y me invito a venir, Aparte me pidió que trajera a Marshall Lee y a Molly Parker.-

¿Y donde están? – **Se preguntaba Finn**

¡Aquí! – **Gritaron los 2 vampiros.**

Jajajaj.- **Moría a carcajadas Molly y Marshall la sostenía ya que estaba a punto de morir**

¿¡Cuál es la gracia! – **Pregunto Finn alarmado**

Es que… tu estás desnudo.- **Dijo entre risas Marshall Lee** – Creo que tu toalla debió caerse del susto

Bueno Chicos Bajemos con Jake, Veamos para que nos necesitaba.- **Ordeno Marceline**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola Baby, Me llaman el "Mike" - **Menciono Jake mientras besaba la mano de Molly**

Hola Jake, Hay ¿Quién es un lindo perrito? ¿Quién? ¡Yo creo que tú! – **Decía Molly mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jake**

¡Cuññaaa, Bebe tiene hambre! Y me duele la pancita.- **Decía Jake agonizando**

Hay tranquilo bebe, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? – **Pregunto Molly Sonriente**

Emm, Estaría bien una Lasaña…- **Dijo Jake con cara de ángel**

¿Cómo es que cuando Jake te pide algo corres por él y cuando yo te pido algo solo me golpeas? – **Dijo enojado Marshall cruzado de brazos**

Porque tu ya estas "grandecito" ¿No crees? Ahora… ¿Por qué no vas por una Manzana? Tengo Hambre-

Soy mayor que tú.- **Le recordó Marshall a Molly**

¿¡Marshall quieres vivir! Ve y tráele la Manzana para que pueda callarse.- **Grito Marceline** – Ahora… ¿De qué querías hablarme Jake?

Quería hablarte sobre… Finn.- **Dijo hablando serio Jake**

Te escucho…- **Fue todo oídos Marceline**

¿Acacho no te gustaría ser shu novia? -

* * *

><p>Laniñaquecomemayonesa: Jeje gracias! e.e<p>

Fuutachimaru: Si! Losiento esque eh estado muy ocupada con los estudios ya que estoy por entrar a la prepa pero eh vueto ejeje... Nos seguimos leyendo ~

Strascream: Lose los mios tambien! e.e Amo que Finn este con Marceline ya que son muy ... Lindos (? lol Gracias por tu Reviews! Adios!

NikkiHoushi: Lose! yo también amo a Marshall Lee & hasta ahora se me ocurrió incluirlo en el capitulo! ^w^ Gracias por tu Review!

dickory5: Creo que es el episodio donde mas ha salido Jake lol

spartanjaller: Gracias! Aqui la conti!

SweetMegu: Jejeje! Si la princesa es adorable en la serie pero aqui como que tiene su toque Maligno jeje! Gracias por el Review

Kuromi-Shinigami: Gracias por decir eso *-* Me haces sentir una buena escritola lol

Zamorita: Graciasss! *-* Yo adoro tambien esta pareja lol !

Blossomheart: Jejej! Bueno trato que la historia sea genial! Aparte me gusta mucho como son los personajes de comicos XDD y por eso hago sus actitudes justo como son! Bueno gracias por tu Review!

Xoxo~


	5. Primer y Segundo Beso ¡WOW!

HOOOLAAAAAAAAAA. Si lo se... Me perdi u_u Y se que no habia actualizado pero esque... Digamos que habia perdido mi contraseña pero tadaaa! Ya ven ? :D Aqui les dejo la conti... Perdon por tardar muchisisisisimo y se que es muy cortita pero esque tengo prisa pero en un par de horas mas subo la otra.. Esque voy a mis clases de Violin D:

Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn & Jake no me pertenecen (Desgraciadamente)

* * *

><p>Pero… Claro! Que no.- Dijo Marceline un poco apenada de brazos cruzados<p>

¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Confundido Jake

¡Porque no y ya! – Grito Marceline para salir de la casa de Finn & Jake por la puerta, Pero la detuvo Molly, Estaba confundida ya que no tenía idea de por qué Finn gritó.

¿Qué pasa Marceline? – Dijo Molly mientras observaba que alguien bajaba de las escaleras

¡Muy bien! Ya estuvo bueno…Todos FUERA.- Dijo Finn con su pijama puesta y señalando hacia la puerta

¿Ah? - Dijeron todos al Unísono (Recuerda que Marshall está en la cocina)

¡Changos Marangos! ¿¡No te da pena salir así con la chava que te gusta! – Grito Jake

¡Jake! Muy Bien…. Sabes que estoy harta… ¡Ya no aguanto más! – Fue lo último que dijo Marceline para unir sus labios con los de Finn…

Bueno, Jake aquí está tu lasaña y Molly tu… - Se detuvo al mirar la escena del beso, Molly miro a Marshall con cara de "¿AH?" De pronto no aguantaron mas.

¡Ajajajajajajaja! – Estaban a punto de reventar de la risa.

¿Qué? – Dijo Jake con ojos brillosos ante la escena del beso.

Fin… Un niño de 13 Años, Con una Vampira de 1000 años de edad.- Dijo Marshall entre risas.

¿Cómo que ya estás un poquito viejita no crees Marceline? – Pregunto Jake.

Marceline… Tu… Tú me…-Dijo Finn sin poder completar la oración

Si Finn… Te bese… Y te amo.- Dijo Marceline sonriente con esos colmillos tan blancos.

Estaba un Silencio absoluto en la habitación, Todos se miraban entre todos.

Wow, Hasta se puede sentir la tensión.- Dijo Molly tocando el aire.

¿Cómo que ya es hora de hacer la meme no creen? – Pregunto Jake para después dejar salir un bostezo.

Si… Creo que será mejor que nos veamos Mañana, Adios Chicos… Adios Marceline, Te amo.- Dijo Finn mientras tomaba la cara de Marceline y besaba sus labios

* * *

><p>No se preocupen en un rato mas subo lo demas n_n<p>

Finn: Mas te vale que te apures.

Yo: Ok ¬¬

Finn: Hablo enserio... Volvere a besar a Marceline? :3

Yo: talvez e.e

Gracias C:


	6. Picnic con aventureros

Ah verdad! Que dijeron? Esta menza nos timo y no nos va a dar Fic -.- Pesh nooo! :3 Aqui les traigo el otro tramo del cap... Esque pues tenia que ir a mi clase de Violin -w-

Jake: Naah, Apoco tocas el violin?

Yo: Mas o menos :D

Finn: No le creas Jake... No sabe nada.

Yo: Tuuuuuuuuuuu!. Quieres que ponga a Marceline con el Rey Helado! ¬¬

Finn: Decias?

Yo: Ok no e.e Eso seri O

Jake: Podrias enseñarnos algun dia como tocas? e_e

Yo: Claro! Algun Dia...

Finn: Vientooss...!

Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn & Jake NO ME PERTENECEN (Malditasea T_T)

* * *

><p>¿Cómo que ya es hora de hacer la meme no creen? – Pregunto Jake para después dejar salir un bostezo.<p>

Si… Creo que será mejor que nos veamos Mañana, Adiós Chicos… Adiós Marceline, Te amo.- Dijo Finn mientras tomaba la cara de Marceline y besaba sus labios.

Adiosito.- Dijo Molly, Saliendo junto con Marshall & Marceline.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de madrugada, Finn estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Mientras que Jake al parecer tenía un sueño con Lady Rainicorn, Finn, Cansado, Decidió bajar a la cocina, Se encontró a BMO tocando una melodía, Lo saludo y prosiguió a la nevera.

¿Qué será bueno…? – Decía Finn mientras se rascaba el trasero y buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

Hola compadre, Oye que crees tuve un sueño realmente loco soñé que Lord Monochromicorn y Lady… - Decía Jake mientras bajaba de las escaleras cuando fue interrumpido.

¡Naah eso no es nada con lo que yo soñé! ¡Soñé que 3 Vampiros entraban en mi baño y yo tomaba una suave ducha y que Marceline me encontró desnudo y y que la bese! ¿Apoco no es raro? Ah ¿y qué me decías? – Dijo Finn mientras tenia juna terrible cara de estrés.

Chavo, Eso no fue un sueño, Fue enserio.-

¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Finn asustado.

Pues… Yo decidí llamar en la noche a Marceline, Pero tú sabes que me gusta que venga Molly a mi casa porque es como una cocinera privada y… llame a Marceline para que hablaran sobre ustedes y… Ella termino besándote, Y pues era una oportunidad que no podías tirar a la carcacha manito. Dijo Jake esperando a que Finn fuese compasivo con él.

¡Santa cachucha! ¿Me estás diciendo que el beso entre nosotros fue real? – Pregunto Finn nervioso

Si que si.- Dijo Jake con ojos de corazón – de hecho, Quedaste de ir con ella a su casa.

¡Oh es verdad!, Gracias hermano.- Dijo Finn mientras subía para cambiar su atuendo para su cita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn estaba caminando, Bueno no caminando… Estaba corriendo el pobre jadeando para poder llegar a tiempo, Cuando miro que una chica de cabello Rosado se le atravesó en el camino.

Hola Finn.- Dijo mientras se le ponía en frente.

Ah hola Dulce Princesa.- Dijo Finn apurado – Ah oye princesa lamento mucho lo de la otra vez….-

Oh, Descuida Finn no te preocupes, Lo entiendo, Enserio.- Dijo la princesa cabizbaja.

Bueno Princesa debo irme tengo muchísima prisa, Luego nos vemos, Adiós.- Menciono Finn para después salir corriendo.

¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas! – Pregunto la princesa gritando.

¡A una cita con Marceline! - Fue lo último que tuvo que gritar Finn para cambiar el estado de ánimo de la princesa de triste a enfadada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, Hola Finn, Por fin te encuentro.- Menciono Marceline para recibir el abrazo de Finn y ella abrazarlo a él.

Oye… Lamento venir, Todo… Sudado, Es que tú sabes el calor y ayayay que si te cuento…-

Jajá te entiendo Finn, Me alegro de traer mi sombrilla.- Dijo mientras la agitaba – Bueno ¿Quieres almorzar? Traje Sándwiches, Jugo de manzana, Velas y ah, a Jake.- Dijo Marceline para después sacar a Jake en tamaño miniatura de la canasta de picnic.

Brruuaaapp.- Eructo Jake, Al parecer se había comido un Sándwich, o dos.

Y ¿Cómo para que a Jake? – Pregunto Finn

Que tal Compadrito, Vine aquí para hacerte el paro, Tocando un poco de mi arte.- Dijo Jake mientras sacaba su violín. (N/A: Violín , Amo el violín *-*) Muy bien, Velas, mantel, Jugo, Eso así... Estamos listos para empezar con esta velada.-Dijo Jake poniéndose en posición para tocar el violín.

Pero si apenas son las 11:20 AM.- Dijo Finn sin entender.- Aparte…-

Shhh, Tu tranquilo yo nervioso chamaco, ¡A darle! – Dijo Jake cuando empezó a tocar su hermoso instrumento (N/A: Hermoso en verdad *-*)

Y así fue toda la mañana hasta la tarde, y uno que otro besito, Terminaron y decidieron limpiar el lugar.

Fue genial Finn.- Dijo Marceline esperando a que Finn Dijera algo, pero miro que Finn lanzo una mirada hacia Jake así que Marceline dijo – Jake…-

Ah sí, Voy a ver si ya pusieron la marrana.- Mientras se alejaba.

Finn yo te quería preguntar si tu y yo somos…- Se detuvo.

Dime Marceline.- El quería escuchar que ella dijera esa palabra.

Si tú y yo somos… Ya sabes… ¿Novios? – Pregunto cabizbaja.

No.- Dijo Finn en seco.

¡¿NO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! Eh hecho cosas atrevidas por ti y tú me….- Fue interrumpida

No, Todavía no.- Se detuvo Finn para después sacar un ramo de flores de su mochila y entregárselas a Marceline.

¿T-tu, Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto el chico apenado.

Ah, ¡Si Finn! – Dijo mientras tomaba de aventón las flores y se tiro encima de el haciendo que los 2 cayeran.

Ah, Por cierto, Son de tu color favorito… Rojas.-

Me encantan.- Añadió Marceline para abrazarlo – Te mereces un premio héroe – Fue lo último que dijo la Reina Vampiro, Para besar al Joven.

* * *

><p><span>Ah y por cierto al usuario...<span>

spartanjaller

_Creo que eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me haya dicho en fanFiction alguna vez *-* Sigue asi... Talvez yo tarde un poco de tiempo en actualizar...Bueno talvez MUCHO pero lo intento T_T Eres bueno :) Tienes talento y si estubo corto :( Pero eh aqui la conti XD (Creo que es el cap mas largo que eh escrito XD) Bueno muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo :3 Saludos!_

_Ah y al otro:_

_rustjacque12 _

_See... Se mira muy pedofila aqui pero... Vamos! El amor no tiene edad! :3 Aparte se miran muy bien juntos n_n_

_Bueno... Nos seguimos leyendo e_e Saludos!_

**La neta que yo creo que es el capitulo mas largo que eh subido e.e Bueno Adiosito... Nos seguimos Leyendo... **


	7. Los Cuentacuentos

Hola :D Bueno aqui el otro episodio e_e Y pues esque la verdad esta no esta muy amorosa pero algo es algo no :3 Bueno... Ah por cierto... Para que conoscan un poco mas sobre mi O.C (Personaje Inventado) Lean mi perfil... Hay encontraran muchos datos... interesantes e-e

Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn & Jake no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Marceline P.O.V (Punto de vista de Marceline) –<p>

No puedo creerlo, Finn, ¿Me acaba de pedir que sea su novia?, Como sea, Tuve que romper el abrazo porque ya era tarde y les prometí a mis hermanos ver una película con ellos, La verdad prefería estar con Finn pero si no iba mis hermanos me matarían… Literalmente.

Finn, Debo irme a casa.- Le mencione – Por cierto, No olvides que el 3 Días empieza la escuela.

Ah, Esta bien… Bueno adiós.- Dijeron con un abrazo mientras iban a sus respectivas direcciones.

Rayos, La escuela ya va a comenzar, Es una real flojera repetir el mismo año, No es mi culpa tener la misma edad, Lo bueno es que se el ciclo escolar entero.

Oye Finn, ¿A ti y a Jake no les gustaría ir a ver una película a en mi casa con migo y mis hermanos? –

Emm… Claro sería divertido.- Contesto Finn, logre notar un sonrojo en el.

Bueno, Es en media hora, Le avisas a Jake, También estarán Fiona y Gumball, Ah y Cake.- Grite mientras me despedía avanzando hacia mi punto de vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finn P.O.V (Punto de Vista De Finn)

Oye viejo, ¿Vamos a casa de Marceline? Me dijo que si queríamos ver una película en su casa, Estará ella, Molly y Marshall…- Fui interrumpido por mi amigo, Que raro...

¿Apoco? No me digas…. ¡Pues claro que ellos estarán hay! Son sus hermanos.- Menciono Jake.

Déjame terminar macaco.-Le advertí. – También estarán Cake, Fionna y Gumball.- Lo único que recibí fue una mirada negadora de mi amigo.

Hay no, Estará Gumball… Cuando esta el Molly nunca me pela.- Dijo Jake con gesto de perrito regañado –Aunque estará Cake… Y hace mucho que no la veo, De acuerdo, Vamos.-

Muy bien, Pero date prisa porque quiero saludar a Fionna y conversar con ella, Faltan como 15 minutos para la película.- Dije mientras salíamos de la casa-árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie P.O.V (N/A: ¡Oh! ¡Nadie tiene vida! XD)

Hemos llegao.- Dijo Jake mientras abría la puerta de golpe, Todos saludaron a Finn y Jake, Marceline, Marshall, Molly, Cake, Fionna…

¡Hola Finn & Jake! – Grito desde lo lejos una voz masculina, Al parecer era el Príncipe Dulce (Gumball el casi novio de Molly [Mi O.C]) – Que alegría verles de nuevo amigos.

Jeje hola Príncipe, Oye has visto a Fionna, Quisiera saber cómo le va, es que le enseñe unas técnicas que Wow…- Menciono Finn, El príncipe Dulce le indico donde estaba.

Oye Príncipe… Te hice pastelillos sabor chocolate, espero que te gusten y… Ah ¡Hola Jake! – Le dio el plato con pastelillos al príncipe para después abrazar al perro.-

Gracias princesa, Están deliciosos.- Decía el príncipe mientras masticaba y tragaba el pastelillo… Entonces la abrazo.

Se pusieron a ver la película muy divertida, Pero cuando termino, Todos hicieron un círculo sentados, Para jugar algunos Juegos.

Bueno, Este es el punto…Yo iniciare, Trata sobre que yo diré un pedazo de historia que haya brotado de mi mente y el que sigue continua la historia y así sucesivamente.- Dijo Molly – Empecemos, Había una vez un niño que tenía un conejito…

(N/A: Pondré todo hacia abajo para que sea más fácil de leer)

Gumball (Dulce): Y ese conejito estaba muy enfermo del estomago

Jake: Porque se comió unos tacos al pastor y le cayeron mal

Cake: Y llego un pato que le sugirió que tomara agua del rio

Finn: Ya que el agua del rio es curativa, Y tiene poderes mágicos.

Marceline: Pero, Tenia que tapar su nariz. Si no lo hacia los polvos mágicos salían y se enfermaba de lo sucia que esta el agua.

Fionna: Pero el conejito… No tenía nariz.

Marshall: Así que solamente respiraba por la boca.

Molly: Entonces llego una tortuga que tenia 8 ojos.

Gumball: Que ingeniosa eres *-* Ah… Y pues el cuándo bailaba te llevaba a un mundo mágico

Jake: Donde estaba Dora La Exploradora comiendo Helado con Botas

Cake: El lugar era un mundo de dulces

Finn: El helado tenía un poder que cumplía tus deseos.

Marceline: Entonces el conejito deseo una nariz para poder taparla

Fionna: Porque si no se iba a terminar ahogando.

Marshall: Su deseo fue concedido, y tuvo una nariz nueva

Molly: Pero era una nariz horrible tipo Calamardo Tentáculos

Gumball: Así que decidió ir al hospital para hacerse una cirugía.

Jake: Pero el doctor había perdido sus Pinzas

Cake: Las había dejado dentro de la nariz de una paciente.

Finn: Entonces…

* * *

><p>Reviews! Ustedes sigan con la trama... y la subire en el siguiente cap. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics :) Los amo n_n Adiosito..<p>

PD: (N/A) significa Nota de Autor... Es algo que yo quiero decir para los que no sabian :3


	8. La verdadera razón

Hola, Oigan... Casi me mata un Review por no actualizar ._. Tranquis... Esque tengo que ensayar porque tocare el violin para un amigo en su cumpleaños y tengo que aprender las partituras T_T Pero bueno aqui esta el Fic Se que es cortito pero Nomanchen! ¬¬ Estoy que muero de la presion D: Ah y por cierto saldre de vacaciones asi que talvez actualize antes...

Finn: Eres una lenta.

Yo: Callate.

Finn: Encerio... Ya volviste a dejar a los Reviews con el pendiente.

Yo: Callate. Y no me digas ya nada que ya nadamas faltan 2 capitulos para que la historia este completa C:

Finn: Ah?

Yo: See :3

Finn: Y que va a ser de mi? Y de Marceline!

Yo: Tranquilizate ._. Quieres que te case o que ? XD

Finn: Yo no te pedi nada... Pero bue...

Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn & Jake No Me Pertenece.

**ASI ES SOLO 2 CAPITULOS MAS Y COMIENZO CON OTRA HISTORIA NUEVA! SI SEÑOR AJUA.**

* * *

><p>Finn: Entonces…<p>

Alguien azoto la puerta, Esa persona daba a conocer su furia, Era la princesa dulce… Que no había sido invitada a la reunión.

Wow, No sabía que no me quería nadie aquí.- Dijo con tono triste

Am, Te invitamos.- Dijo Molly sentada en una silla mientras miraba su Twitter, Esta en la lista… ¿Verdad Marshall? –

Así es… Acaso no le dijiste Marceline…- Menciono Marshall, De pronto todos se miraron entre sí.

Ah! Claro, A ti no te agrada, Bueno pues si gustas puedes quedarte.- Menciono Molly.

¡Claro! – Dijo entusiasmada la Princesa Dulce.

¡No! – Grito Marceline sonrojada.

¿No? – Dijo Finn, Preocupado pero a la vez sorprendido.

No, Es que… Olvídenlo.- Fue lo último que dijo Marceline para subir a su habitación.

¿Cuál es su problema? – Dijo La Princesa Dulce mientras se sentaba al lado de Fionna

¡Tú lo eres! – Se escucho que alguien grito desde el 2do piso.

¿¡Y porque! ¿Qué te eh hecho? – Dijo La Princesa Dulce gritando también.

Ten interpones en mi relación con Finn.- Grito Marceline bajando (Flotando XD) Las escaleras.

¡Oh por favor! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya lo supere! – Dijo Dulce Princesa en tono Fresa (¿?)

No puedes superar a alguien tan rápido.- Le menciono la Vampira.

Claro que sí, Con el nuevo libro… "Como superar a alguien en 3 Días", Tranquila te lo prestare cuando tu y Finn terminen.-

No vamos a terminar…- Dijo Finn tomando la mano de Marceline.- Al menos yo no la terminaría.

Si tú lo dices, Bueno, ¿Ya cenaron? – Pregunto mientras abrazaba su estomago.

¡Es verdad! Marshall, Ve por la sopa.- Le ordeno Molly.

¿Es ence…?-

¡Qué vallas! – Grito Molly transformada en monstro.

…- Marshall tenía una cara de espanto (._.) y dijo – Mandona.

Marshall…-

¡Ya te escuche! – Grito desde la cocina.

Todos ya estaban almorzando, Marceline le daba la sopa a Finn como si fuera un bebe, Se miraban muy tiernos la verdad, Había llegado el momento donde todos terminaron su cena.

Bueno, Ya me vi, Ya comí, Ya no me hallo aquí.- Dijo Jake con el estomago llenísimo.

Creo que es hora de irme.- Le dijo Finn a Marceline mientras tomaba su mano.

Gracias por venir.- Dijo La Vampira más sonriente que nunca.

No, Gracias a ti por invitarme.- Menciono Finn para darle un cálido abrazo.

Alto Finn.- Dijo Marceline ya que Finn estaba un poco lejos.

¿Qué sucede linda? – Menciono Finn.

Nada… Adiós.- Dijo con un gesto de despedida.

-.-.-.-.-

Finn estaba lavándose los dientes y Jake se aplicaba una pomada anti rozadura ya que estaba rosado (No me digas), Finn llego y se acostó en su respectiva cama al igual que Jake.

Hola Finn.- Dijo Marceline al lado de Finn.

¡Ah! – Grito Finn saltando de la cama.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto asustada la vampira?-

¡Hay mamacita! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Santa cachucha! – Grito Jake y salió corriendo a la cocina para beber leche.

¿Qué qué sucede? ¡Mi novia está en mi cama! –

Marceline miro a Finn con mirada… Sucia.

No… No me… No me refería…- Fue interrumpido Finn por un beso que fue por su novia, Finn correspondió al beso, Marceline se aventó a la cama, Finn… Estaba encima de ella…

* * *

><p>e_e'<p>

Me encanta la historia asi XD

Bueno tengo un Blog donde... Me pongo a... Nose... Ustedes veanlo XD es sobre Hora de Aventura.

Hay ta... :3 Espero que lo vean... No tiene mucho ya que lo acabo de crear X3

Gracias por leer mis Fics. :D


	9. -----ANUNCIO------

OIGAN! Escuchen necesito que me hagan un favorsote del tamaño del mundo, Tengo una Pagina en Facebook. De mi banda Favorita que es Green Day ! Y pues me gustaria que le dieran Like :) Porfa! Si lo hacen Terminare mi historia hasta el capitulo 50 o Mas! Pero necesito que hagan eso por mi D:

No puedo poner el link asi que...

Solo pongan triple "w" , Facebook .com y ponen /pages/Green-Day-lmL/435072446533277

With Love By: _ [þåw Ärm§†röñg ]


	10. Mi vampira tierna

HOOOOOLA!, Me extrañaban!? Yo se que si mis amores pero eh vuelto! Lo siento tanto :C Esque me pasaron un chorro de cosas :C Pero ahora si volvi y no me voy a ir! Se los juro T_T Bueno, Aqui esta el cap. Los amo. Gracias a todos sobre todo a los pacientes ._.

Oigan... Muchos creen que soy un chico D: **SOY UNA CHICA.!**

* * *

><p>Finn estaba lavándose los dientes y Jake se aplicaba una pomada anti rozadura ya que estaba rosado (No me digas), Finn llego y se acostó en su respectiva cama al igual que Jake.<p>

Hola Finn.- Dijo Marceline al lado de Finn.

¡Ah! – Grito Finn saltando de la cama.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto asustada la vampira?-

¡Hay mamacita! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Santa cachucha! – Grito Jake y salió corriendo a la cocina para beber leche.

¿Qué qué sucede? ¡Mi novia está en mi cama! –

Marceline miro a Finn con mirada… Sucia.

No… No me… No me refería…- Fue interrumpido Finn por un beso que fue por su novia, Finn correspondió al beso, Marceline se aventó a la cama, Finn… Estaba encima de ella.

Marceline, ¿Sabes algo…? – Le dijo Finn mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la vampira interesada.

Por fuera luces… aparte de hermosa… Como un ser maligno, escalofriante, pero por dentro… También lo eres, **(N/A: haha)** Pero puedes llegar a ser una dulzura.- Al decir esto la chica se ruborizo.

Eso es porque te amo tontín.- Dijo Marceline mientras unía sus labios con el chico y depositaba unos cuantos besos en el cuello de él.

No… No es verdad, Yo sé cómo eres en verdad. Yo… eh visto…-

¿¡Qué clase de cosas!?- Pregunto ella mientras alejaba su cabeza de su cuello.

Bueno, Yo sé que no puedes dormir sin tu Murciélago de peluche al cual llamaste "Pachi", o que te sonrojas cuando haces una acción buena, y a veces creas canciones de amor en tus tiempos libres.- Dijo Finn mientras acariciaba el cabello de la reina vampira.

Las creo pensando en ti.- Menciono besando su nariz, quedaron horas acurrucados entre ellos mientras se depositaban algunos besos en su cara, tiempo después Finn bostezó – Cariño, ya me voy, te dejare que duermas.

Pero si no quiero dejar a mi princesa.- Dijo él mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Bebe, mañana te veo, recuerda que tienes que dormir cariño… Adiós.- Dijo Marceline mientras flotaba por la ventana, Pero una mano la detuvo.

¿Acaso piensas irte sin darme mi beso de buenas noches? – Pregunto Finn mientras sus labios los levantaba en forma de beso.

Cierra los ojos.- El obedeció, Ella se acerco lentamente y aplico un cálido y suave beso en su mejilla – Ya.

Que beso tan tierno, Pero… Mis labios se pusieron celosos.-

Y eso que yo antes era la picara.- Dijo Marceline mientras reía

No importa, tan solo bésame.- Dicho esto, Ella beso al chico con ternura en sus labios.

Mucho mejor.- Menciono el chico dejándose caer en su cama – Ya podre dormir tranquilo.

Sueña conmigo.- Dijo Marceline, y al terminar la oración salió por la ventana.

Yo siempre…- Susurro Finn.

¿Ya se fue la asalta cunas? – Pregunto Jake mientras entraba sigilosamente.

Si viejo, Puedes pasar.- Dijo Finn mientras entraba en su… (N/A: Ni idea de cómo se llama esa cosa naranja donde se acuesta.-.)

¿Y de que hablaron? – pregunto Jake acostándose.

¿Y quien dice que hablamos? – Dicho esto entro en un profundo sueño.

¡Hay mama! –

Narra Marceline*

Desperté, eran las 10:05 A.M estaba pensando que podría ir con Finn a algún parque, me alegra mucho que estemos saliendo ya que en verdad lo quiero.

Buenos días.- Dije mientras sentía que mi padre, Molly y Marshall me observaban. Mi padre hablaba por teléfono.

Buenos días cariño, Ya me voy a trabajar, Ah, vallase al infierno.- le grito a la persona con la que hablaba - los amo ingratos.- Mi padre tan dulce como siempre, dicho esto salió.

¿Dónde te metiste anoche? – Pregunto Marshall

¿Enserio te importa guapo? - ¡Diablos! Creí que no se enterarían.

Am, Si eres mi hermana y te quiero.- Respondió.

Estuve… Con Finn.- Cuando dije esto las miradas de Molly y Marshall chocaron.

¿Y qué paso? – Marshall me fulmino con la mirada.

Nada de nada, solo hablamos.- Al decir esto me acerque a la nevera para beber jugo de fresa.

Más les vale, Voy por papas.- Dijo esto y salió con su saco vampirizo. (N/A: O capucha, Saco enorme… esa cosa típica en vampiros XD).

¿Me traes unas? – Pregunto Molly con cara de perrito hambriento.

No.- Respondió Marshall, Mire a Molly, La cual no estaba ya en su lugar, Estaba atrás del.

Me vas a traer mis papas por las buenas o por las malas.- Dicho esto Marshall salió corriendo a la tienda – Hay como lo quiero, Marceline… ¿Qué diablos tienes en el cuello?- ¡Demonios! De seguro Finn debió haber dejado marcas en mi cuello de sus besos.

Am, Nada.- Dije mientas lo cubría con mi cabello.

¿La pasaron bien anoche eh? – Dicho esto mis mejillas enrojecieron como 2 tomates hervidos.

* * *

><p>Hora de: Responder reviews!<p>

julieth the cat: Lose, en este cap, Finn le dice a marceline lo tierna que es *o* Muchas gracias tu igual lo eres! Lol significa: Jajaja en ingles.. Lo cual es Hahaha! Hay algo asi .-. Como me complico la vida x( Gracias por tu review!

Guest: Am... Bueno... No te matare tranquilizate ._.' Gumball estara con mi O.C que es Molly. C: Tranquilo, Posiblemente hare Fiolee ;) Gracias por leer!

dany M.A: Me asuste cuando mire que no te gusto! D: Pero luego me emocione porque mire que te encanto :') Muchas gracias por leeer!, Tequiero -w-

AleAbadeer: No te gusta Green Day? :( Es una pena... Aqui el cap! C: Lamento mi ausencia.

Sauron123: eeeeep! ellos no son sucios e.e Todavia no llegan a esa parte de... Cuchicuchear LOL pero bueno aqui el cap amigo.

coma-hunter: Aqui esta! Ya puedes dormir tranquilo y no morir! jajaj Gracias amigo C:

y habian mas pero... Solo eran de... "SIGUE PORFAVOR O TE MATO" Y pues les agradezco mucho por ser pacientes amigos :C

Los ama su amiga Paw.


	11. Charla entre vampiros PT1

**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS! Lamento demasiado, demasiado, demasiado... El tardar tanto para esto, pero sinceramente me olvidé del FIC ;-; Estoy viendo que tengo faltas de ortografía xD Luego lo arreglo. Es poco... Pero es que no tengo computadora... Después subo la siguiente parte. **

* * *

><p><span>Por cierto, tengo un blog que está escrito en mi biografía el link, ahí hay una encuesta para próximas historias, de qué pareja quieren que sea. VOTEN Y DIGAN :D<span>

Pronto dejaré Metroblog y quizá me vaya a blogspot o no sé D:

Disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

><p>Marceline P.O.V<p>

¡No es nada! – Tras decir eso, la cubrí con mi cabello

Marceline…- Dijo Molly con una sonrisa pícara.- Estás roja como un tomate, y tú eres pálida – El "pálida" lo dijo con un tono fantasmal.

Me fui a broncear.- Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, típica cara de indignación…

Claro, tiene tanta lógica… Una vampira obteniendo un bronceado natural…- Molly me hablaba en tono sarcástico, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

¡Bueno! Señorita Yo Siempre Jodo A Marceline, SÍ… Es un chupete.- Deje caer mi rostro en la mesa.

¡Lo sabía! – Gritaron Marshall y Molly al unísono.

¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ? – Le grité… Me llevé una gran sorpresa… Esperen… ¿El escuchó?... Rayos.

La tienda estaba cerrada…- Se le notaba a metros que mentía.

¿Y ahora qué voy a comer? – Molly se cruzó de brazos y miraba con puchero a Marshall

A quién le importa.- Marshall le dijo a Molly mientras la miraba con una cara… Exactamente igual a lo que dijo… Me importas una… Eso. –Ahora, fuera de mi camino, tengo que ir al baño.

¡Alto, alto! ¿Me vas a dejar así como así? – Molly se dejó caer en el suelo.

¿QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ HAGA? – Podía notar lo agobiado que se encontraba Marshall, así que mejor decidí ayudarlo cambiando de tema.- Oigan… ¿Y ustedes?

¿Nosotros que? – Preguntaron con cara sorprendida.

Ya saben… ¿No están saliendo con alguien? – Tras preguntar eso, mis 2 hermanos se sonrojaron bastante.- Y yo era la roja.

Yo sí, con Fionna, pero no es algo formal… Solo vamos a molestar gente.

Marshall… Tú eres el único que molesta gente.- La cara de Molly expresaba ironía lo cual me hizo reír bastante.- Le dejas mucho trabajo, después de que los molestas, Fionna debe consolarlos y decirles "Todo estará bien… Marshall bromeaba".

Ni que fuera tú para ser molesta.- Miré como se cruzo de brazos, la cara de Molly se entristeció, así que Marshall se acercó a abrazarla.- Es broma, hermanita. –Sonrieron.

Ya se salieron del tema…- No pude evitar poner mi mano en la cara… -Facepalm-

Gumball es lindo…- Cuando Molly dijo eso, casi pude notar que sus ojos se volvían 2 corazones.

Iugh…- Marshall la soltó y frotó sus brazos, haciendo como si le dieran escalofríos.

No te podías quedar callado.- Molly lo miro amenazantemente.

¿Qué tal si salimos los 3 juntos? Como una cita grupal…- Me sonrojé al decir eso.

ESO ES MUY ÑOÑO.- Dijo Marshall con sus cachetes inflados.

¡Ay! Sólo quiero salir con Finn.- Jalé mi cabello.

Bueno bueno…- Iré a avisarle, salimos mañana.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>GRACIAS! Sus reviews alimentan mi ego :3 Digo... Mi fic:3<strong>_


End file.
